1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a training and practice apparatus for simulating and practising clinical dental processes and for carrying out technical dental work.
2. Description of the Related Art
An apparatus of this kind is disclosed in DE 39 41 332 A1. It is a combined training and practice apparatus comprising a stationary dental-technical training and practice apparatus and a movable dental treatment training and practice apparatus, the latter being designed in the shape of a box and, when not in use, being capable of being pushed under the one half of the table-like stationary dental treatment training and practice apparatus in such a way that in the region of the other half, there is still working space for technical dental work on this training and practice apparatus. In order also to carry out cutting or machining work, an extraction hood is arranged in the region of the free half of this apparatus so as to prevent dust from getting into the environment when such work is being carried out.
The movable dental treatment training and practice apparatus is provided with a model head and/or bust on which the clinical dental processes can be undertaken, the model bust being capable of being swivelled up and back into several working positions which correspond to the required treatment positions, from a swivelled-down parking position into which it can be pushed under the technical dental training and practice apparatus. In order to be able to work also with water cooling and water cleaning of the area subject to treatment, a spray mist extraction device with a suction pipe which can be inserted in the mouth of the model head is associated with the dental treatment training and practice apparatus.
Although DE 39 41 332 A1 discloses that an extraction connection of an extraction unit for liquid and/or dust can be associated with the apparatus it is not disclosed whether the extraction connection is used for the connection of the disclosed spray mist extraction and extraction hood for solids extraction or whether the extraction connection serves as a further possibility for the extraction of liquid and/or dust.
The object of the invention is to enable simple operation of a training and practice apparatus of the kind described above whilst ensuring little outlay in terms of construction and manufacture and low power consumption.
The training and practice apparatus according to the invention has only one suction source, the suction line of which is branched and forms a liquid suction device and a solids suction device. A change-over device for opening the one suction line branch and closing the other one is associated with the suction line branches preferably in the area of the branch. This design of the training and practice apparatus which is simple and inexpensive to manufacture fully meets the requirements of the training and practice apparatus because only the liquid suction device is required for dental treatment work and only the solids suction device for dental-technical work, and the suction device can be changed over for the required function when the work to be done changes. This not only reduces the outlay on the training and practice apparatus but also the size because only one suction source is required.
More specific features of the invention lead to a practical and expedient arrangement of the associated filter device, assure a simple and easily handled change-over and lead to a further simplification of the training and practice apparatus whilst assuring economical manufacture.